ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
FrenZy
frenZy was a robot armed with a large axe. It was circular in shape and colored yellow. It was built and owned by Patrick Campbell of Team Minus Zero, which also competed in Robotica with Wendingo and Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors with The Bat. frenZy also competed in Robot Wars, fighting in the MTV Pilot, where it beat The Mangulator and then lost to Mauler in the final. frenZy also competed in the Series 4 War of Independence, where it defeated British robots Detonator and Ming 2 before losing in the final to Mortis. frenZy competed in every season of BattleBots and had decent success, reaching the semifinals of Season 2.0. It was a crowd favorite for the fact it could use its hammer to swing out of control. It did decently in BattleBots, having an equal number of wins and losses in its career. It started its career in 1996 with Terminal frenZy. Robot History Long Beach 1999 frenZy's first match of the competition was against Mauler. frenZy won by crowd vote and advanced to the next round, where it faced Nightmare. The fight had a pattern, Nigtmare hitting frenZy, frenZy got flipped over, frenZy got itself back on its wheels and then it starts again with Nightmare hitting frenZy. After a while, frenZy's weapon was ripped off leaving frenZy weaponless. However, Nightmare also lost its weapon as the disc got caught on the drive chain for the disc. Nightmare pushed frenZy into the spikestrip and then into the killsaws. Nightmare won by crowd vote and this lost put frenZy to the loser's bracket, where it faced Namreko 3000. frenZy won by crowd vote and advanced to the next round, where it faced Punjar. Punjar won by crowd vote and frenZy was eliminated from the tournament. frenZy wasn't finished, however, as it participated the gigabot royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Las Vegas 1999 frenZy's first match was against Annihilator. frenZy won on a 8-1 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced BioHazard. BioHazard dominated the fight, flipping frenZy numerous times until BioHazard managed to tip frenZy onto its back, and for some reason frenZy was unable to self-right. BioHazard won by KO and frenZy was eliminated from the tournament again. frenZy later had a grudge match against Slugger. In the beginning of the match, Slugger started spinning on the spot and had frenZy crash into the front of it, slamming frenZy into the spikes. Slugger continued to spin faster and hit frenZy again, throwing it backwards. Slugger started slowing down though, which gave frenZy the opportunity to ram straight into the back of Slugger. Slugger bounced back on to the BattleBox floor and hit frenZy two more times with its weapon before being flipped over. This move broke the drive chain yet again, and left Slugger uncontrollably rolling into the spikestrip. A tapout was called and frenZy won the grudge match. frenZy wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 1.0 frenZy's first and only match in Season 1.0 was against OverKill. Both robots steadily approached each other, looking unsure to attack. OverKill finally broke the tension with a blow to frenZy's top, causing both robots to flail their weaponry aimlessly as frenZy got its first hammer blow to the front of OverKill. The two rammed each other following continuous attacking from both sides when OverKill pushed frenZy onto the hellraiser. frenZy retaliated by pushing OverKill onto the killsaw, sending it flying and retreating. OverKill came back, however, and delivered a massive blow to its opponent who likewise returned the favor. frenZy then pushed OverKill into the corner and resumed pounding on its opponent, delivering four blows. This back and forth hitting continued for a while before OverKill ended the fight by getting a strong slam onto frenZy. This move decided the fight in OverKill's favor and won with a 7-2 judges decision. This meant that frenZy was eliminated from the tournament again. frenZy wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 2.0 frenZy's first match was against Scrap Daddy HW210. At the beginning of the match, frenZy moved towards Scrap Daddy, who edges forward to attempt to hit frenZy with its spinning blade. After a few moments, while frenZy lands a couple of blows with its hammer, Scrap Daddy's saw blade makes contact with frenZy, and it completely breaks off, landing uselessly on the BattleBox floor. A few short moments go by and frenZy pushes Scrap Daddy up against the arena wall and spike strip, where it couldn't move. Scrap Daddy was counted out and frenZy won by KO. This win put frenZy to the round of 16, where it faced Panic Attack. Both robots drove out, and Panic Attack was able to lift frenZy once before letting it go. Both bots drove near the killsaws, and Panic Attack lost most of its right-side skirt. frenZy began to hammer Panic Attack relentlessly, denting the top and damaging the drive train. After about a minute and a half of pounding, Panic Attack's speed controller had broken free, shorting out the electronics. As a result, Panic Attack was unable to move and was counted out. This win put frenZy to the quarterfinals, where it faced GoldDigger. GoldDigger charges straight at frenZy and starts spinning its pickaxe. frenZy approaches and starts beating GoldDigger with its hammer. The robots move towards the killsaws and GoldDigger gets caught on them. GoldDigger stops moving and frenZy continues to hit GoldDigger with its hammer as it was being counted out. frenZy won by KO and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced BioHazard again. The match lasted for a long time, with BioHazard having some trouble flipping frenZy because of its round shape. FrenZy continues to attack BioHazard, even as it's being pushed around before its hammer stops working. FrenZy attempts to back up for another shot but gets clipped by the killsaws and lands on its back, causing it to become immobile due to its hammer ceasing to function seconds earlier. frenZy was being counted out and BioHazard advanced to the heavyweight finals. For unknown reasons, frenZy didn't participate the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 3.0 Due to being a previous semifinalist, frenZy was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually fought Towering Inferno. Both robots went straight at each other and frenZy started hitting Towering Inferno with its hammer, as Towering Inferno was hitting frenZy with its hammers. frenZy later pushed Towering Inferno against the spikestrip and Towering Inferno stopped moving as its custom welds failed, dislodging the drive train. Towering Inferno was counted out and frenZy won by KO. This win put frenZy to the round of 16, where it faced OverKill again. OverKill won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and frenZy was eliminated from the tournament once again. frenZy wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. FrenZy first hits Kill-O-Amp with its hammer then got flipped by Little Sister. FrenZy self-rights and retaliates on Little Sister. Then it was flipped by HexaDecimator but self-rights again. It then received a hit from OverKill, then bumps KillerHurtz. Next it attacks Voltronic until Nightmare intervenes, in which it starts pummeling Nightmare. Next it was attacked by Little Sister again, then GoldDigger. It temporarily chases OverKill before switching to GoldDigger. OverKill drove onto FrenZy but retreats before FrenZy could attack. HexaDecimator again flips FrenZy but FrenZy self-rights again. Then Little Sister flips it again, but of course FrenZy self-rights. Lastly it hits HexaDecimator and Nightmare at the same time before the timer buzzed. It was one of few robots still moving in the end but lost overall to HexaDecimator. Season 4.0 Due to previously competing in Season 3.0, frenZy was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought SlamJob. SlamJob won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and frenZy was eliminated from the tournament once again. frenZy wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Its first target was Omega-13, then almost hits Phrizbee. It then goes after Towering Inferno. Next it tackles Little Sister and Greenspan. Then it strikes I-Beam, getting its hammer stuck in I-Beam, but they managed to separate. It then gets bumped by Omega-13 and pushed around by I-Beam. It managed to hit I-Beam again (and avoid getting stuck this time). It then seems to be experiencing some technical-difficulties as it wasn't mobile anymore, being tested by GoldDigger. In the end GoldDigger and Little Sisters were the winners. Season 5.0 Due to previously competing in Season 4.0, frenZy was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually fought The Matador. frenZy had added a bar with a tiny bolt to the front of their robot to catch The Matador. frenZy started off strong, landing several hits on the top of The Matador and pushing it around on its stick. But halfway through the match, frenZy's hammer stopped working as the weapon battery pack had died and The Matador took the opportunity to deliver a huge flip to frenZy, As a result, The Matador was overturned and Frenzy was left on its side, The Matador managed to self-right, actually sending itself flying several feet into the air. frenZy was unable to get off its side and was counted out. The Matador was declared victorious and frenZy was eliminated from the tournament once again. For unknown reasons frenZy didn't participate in the Heavyweight conisation Rumble at the end of the tournament, but even if it did and won, it still wouldn't have competed in the Heavyweight royal rumble since the rest of the rumbles were cancelled due to an accident with Nightmare. Series 4 frenZy competed in the War of Independence and faced Robot Wars veterans Detonator, a British representative unseen since the first series of Robot Wars, in Round One. frenZy's more up-to-date design proved efficient, and it repeatedly hammered its opponent, which made little effort to dodge. Although it got stuck by impaling its hammer into the arena floor at one point, the impact of frenZy's blows even caused the crushed top panel of Detonator to fall to the floor, which Dartford Girls Grammar remarked upon after the fight. frenZy immoblised Detonator, setting it on fire before leaving it to the House Robots to be flipped and pitted. In Round Two it faced Ming 2, also representing the UK. It defeated Ming by breaking its radio control receiver in a single blow, and so after causing some additional damage, frenZy was through to the final against Mortis, another UK robot. Mortis flipped it over numerous times, but frenZy had difficulty hitting Mortis with its hammer. frenZy took severe damage throughout the battle from Mortis' tanto blade. Mortis pushed it into Sergeant Bash, who damaged it, before frenZy was axed and flipped many more times, before finally its axe jammed due to cracking a motor magnet, which jammed the weapon, leaving frenZy unable to self-right, rendering it immobile once turned over by Mortis. Mortis repeatedly hammered its underside, then frenZy was thrown by the floor flipper. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 11 *Losses: 17 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Honourable Mentions in the Robot Combat Hall of Fame Category:Robots with Hammers Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Overhead Weapons Category:Battlebots Semi-Finalists Category:Battlebots Quarter-Finalists Category:Battlebots Rumble competitors Category:International event only competitors in the UK Robot Wars Series Category:International event Runners-Up Category:Robots made into toys Category:War of Independence competitors Category:Battlebots Long Beach 1999 competitors Category:Battlebots Las Vegas 1999 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 1.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 2.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 3.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 4.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 5.0 competitors Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Crowd favorites Category:MTV Pilot Competitors Category:Runners Up Category:Robots from California Category:Robots playable in video games